Almost all the conventional time signal timepieces use metallic poles and hammers in the time signal sound generating portion. Furthermore, in the conventional time signal timepiece, counting of the number of striking for time signal is done by the mechanical mechanism for counting the number of striking. These facts prevent the timepiece from being made small-sized and light-weighed. The mechanical mechanism for counting the number of striking needs many parts such as a motor, mechanical contacts, wheels, levers, etc., and moreover, these parts are required to complicatedly combine, which are factors of reduction in reliability and increase of the cost as well as prevents the timepiece from being made small-sized and light-weighed. Especially in a time signal timepiece wherein the time signal sound generating portion consists of an electronic circuit and an electro-acoustic transducer, leaving the mechanical mechanism for counting the number of striking brings the above-mentioned faults and excludes the meaning of electrical operation of the time signal sound generating portion. That is, it doubles the trouble of possessing both mechanical mechanism for counting the striking number and the electronic circuit for generating the time signal sound. And the effective use of the electrical operation over counting of the striking number and generating of the sound is arrested.